Wind, Willow and Mouse
by Brackenmask
Summary: When three friends, Willowpelt, Runningwind and Mousefur grow up together a friendship is formed. This is their story. There is adventure, danger, love and much, much more!
1. Too young to realize

**I couldn't resist. I wanted to write another fanfic about Runningwind and Willowpelt. This was is a bit of a prequel, midquel to 'Run with the wind'. This time it'll be about them as kits, apprentices, and warriors in more detail. It'll also be inthe POV's of Mousefur, Runningwind and Willowpelt. So yeah... I hope you all enjoy this series.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A small brown kit sat in front of the nursery. He watched as the apprentices and their mentors carry prey to the fresh-kill pile. Suddenly the young kit felt a few nudges from behind him. He looked back and saw a dusky brown kit and a pale gray kit.

"Hi Willowkit. Hi Mousekit." The young brown kit mewed.

"Hello Runningkit." The two other kits mewed at the same time.

"Want to play prey chase?" Willowkit asked. Runningkit and Mousekit both nodded. "Okay, I'm the predator and you two are the prey." She mewed. "Ready, set… Run!"

Runningkit and Mousekit took off in different directions. Willowkit chased after Mousekit first. Runningkit now had a chance to hide. The young kit hid behind a bush and peeked through the side to see where his friends were at. He saw Willowkit puncing on Mousekit. The dusky brown kit rolled over onto her belly and was now a predator. The only prey left was Runningkit.

"Uh-oh…" Runningkit mumbled as the two other kits got closer.

"I smell him." Mousekit mewed to Willowkit. "I think he's behind that bush." The two kits got closer and closer. Runningkit had no other option but to run. He flew out of the bushes and ran off. Willowkit and Mousekit chased after him. They ran past the warriors den, the apprentices den, the leader den, the elders den then back to the nursery. Runningkit kept on running but Willowkit and Mousekit began to slow down.

"He's too fast." Willowkit panted. Mousekit glared at her for a moment.

"Why do think his mother called him Runningkit?" she rasped.

Willowkit glanced at Runningkit who was still running around. "You're right." She mewed. "I'll make him stop, watch."

Willowkit crouched down and kept her eyes focused on Runningkit. The young brown kit was running towards them. Just as he was about to pass Willowkit jumped forward making Runningkit crash into her. Mousekit stared with amusement.

Willowkit had Runningkit pinned to the ground. The young brown kit started to twist and turn trying to get Willowkit off him. Suddenly Willowkit lost her grip and fell right on top of him. Runningkit's eyes widened, Willowkit's nose was pressing against his by accident. Runningkit kicked her off and stepped away. There was a long moment of silence, all three kits stared at each other.

"Ewww!" Runningkit whined. He rubbed his paw along his nose and screwed up his face with disgust. "A she-kit touched my nose."

Willowkit rolled her eyes. "Typical toms." She muttered as she wrinkled her nose. Mousekit was laughing away as she saw this.

"Nothing to freak out about, Runningkit. It was only a nose-kiss." Mousekit giggled. Runningkit glared at Mousekit.

"On Runningkit, stop complaining." Willowkit mewed.

The brown kit sighed and wrinkled his nose again. Willowkit and Mousekit made there ways to the nursery. Runningkit glanced at Willowkit as she walked back. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling inside his body. He didn't know what it meant, this warm feeling he felt, but he knew it was comforting. Something about his friend Willowkit made him get this feeling…

Something…/

* * *

**Okay, yeah so it's super short. This is just the beginning and probably the only chapter of them as kits. It'll get longer and more detailed, this was justto start off. I am such a Runningwind/Willowpelt fanatic... heh. I don't get the whole Mousefur/Runningwind thing... Mousefur seems like one of those cats who's not looking for a mate... in my opinion. But whatever. Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Late awakening

**Sorry for the slow update. I was busy... because it's vacation. Well anyway, I'm back now and I have a whole other chapter. This one is in Runningpaw's POV, no lovey dovey stuff in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Runningpaw! Hey, Runningpaw wake up sleepy head." A voice meowed. Runningpaw opened one eye and looked up. He was Willowpaw shaking him with her paw and Mousepaw staring at him. The young brown tabby tom got up onto his legs and yawned.

He looked over at Willowpaw with his eyes halfway open. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Willowpaw looked at Mousepaw and that both began laugh. "It's Sunhigh!" Mousepaw spat out. Runningpaw's eyes widened.

"What! Oh fox dung! Lionheart is going to be so mad!" Runningpaw began to panic.

"Could you keep it down? Some of us just got back from patrol and we're tired." A voice meowed from behind them. Runningpaw looked back and noticed it was Tigerpaw, the newest apprentice.

"Sorry." Runningpaw apologized. "Where are your mentors?" he asked Willowpaw and Mousepaw.

"Whitestorm is on Sunhigh patrol." Willowpelt mewed.

"Tawnyspots is busy speaking with Rollingstar." Mousepaw meowed. "Lioheart seems to be very disappointed with you, Runningpaw. He thought you'd wake up earlier, he sent us to wake you." She added. Runningpaw peeked out of the apprentices den and saw Lionheart speaking with Bluefur.

"Next time wake me up earlier." He meowed to his two friends. Willowpaw and Mousepaw giggled and nodded their heads.

"Go face him like a real tom, Runningpaw!" Willowpaw nudged him forward.

Runningpaw glared at his friends then took a deep breathe and made his way towards Lionheart. He spotted Redpaw hanging out with Brindlepaw and Goldenpaw. They were the older apprentices and they seemed pretty excited. _Maybe they're getting their warriors name today. _He thought.

Then he faced forward and glanced at Lionheart who was speaking with Bluefur. The large golden tom noticed Runingpaw staring at him, he turned his massive head towards his apprentice.

"Yes. What is it, Runningpaw." He asked. Runningpaw lowered his head, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry about not waking up earlier." He mewed quietly.

Lionheart stared at Runningpaw with amusement. "Well then, next time you sleep in you won't get any fresh-kill."

"Aw, but Lionheart… I can't help it if I sleep in." the young tom complained.

Bluefur stared at the two with amusement. "Now, now, Runningpaw. Listen to your mentor.' She mewed.

"Yes, Bluefur." Runningpaw shrugged.

Suddenly a pale-ginger she-cat ran up to Lionheart. "Guess what brother!" she mewed.

"What Goldenpaw?" He turned to her.

"I'm going to be a warrior soon!" she mewed. Runningpaw always knew that Lionheart and Goldenpaw were close even if they were from different litters. "I better go tell Frostfur!" Yes, Frostfur too. She was born in the same litter as Lionheart.

"Wonderful. Now run off, I have an apprentice to train." He mewed. Goldenpaw skipped off to search for her sister. "Where was I?" he mewed.

"You were just about praise me and tell me I was doing a great job and that I'd be a warrior soon." Runningpaw mewed. He straightened himself and puffed out his chest. "I'm ready to be a warrior now."

"I wasn't about to praise you! I was mad at you. And you are far from becoming a warrior." Lionheart rasped.

"No I'm not." The young apprentice growled.

Bluefur yawned. "I'm getting bored, I better take Redpaw out so I can test him on his hunting skills and fighting skills for one last time." She mewed and trotted off.

"Come on, let's do some training." The large golden tom muttered to Runningpaw. He made his way towards the gorse tunnel and looked back at Runningpaw who had his head lowered. "Straighten up young one. A true warrior walks with pride. Becoming a warrior isn't that easy, you have to work for it. Work hard for it. Are you willing to work hard to accomplish your goal?"

"Yes sir!" Runningpaw meowed as he straightened up and followed Lionheart out of camp. He noticed Willowpaw and Mousepaw behind him using their tails to wave good bye.

"Good luck, Runningpaw." Mousepaw meowed.

"See you later." Willowpaw purred. Runningpaw gave a quick nod and dashed out the gorse tunnel.

"_A true warrior walks with pride. Becoming a warrior isn't that easy, you have to work for with. Work hard for it." Those wise words echoed in his head. From then on he was going to prove that he can work hard and prove that he is capable of becoming a true warrior._

* * *

**I know, it's still pretty short. But I assure you it'll get longer. The next chapter will be in Willowpaw's pov then Mousepaw! I think Runningpaw is so cute! -hugs Runningpaw- Reviews are very much appreciated (seriously,reviews inspire me to update sooner). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
